


Unwanted Affection

by Femalefonzie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, High School AU, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Middle School AU, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided BB-8/Kylo Ren, Other, Rey is Luke's daughter, Robot Feels, Weirdest Love Triangle ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakku Middle School was known for having an advanced class of students who specialized in the sciences. It only seemed natural that they would host a major science fair, with judges coming from major tech companies and even NASA!</p>
<p>Poe Dameron and his friends Rey and Finn have been working on their entry for months; a little android with artificial intelligence and even emotions named BB-8. Unfortunately giving a machine emotions and a consciousness leads to a series of problems when Rey's older cousin Ben AKA Kylo Ren comes to stay at her house while his parents are out of town. </p>
<p>"Giving a droid emotions sounds like a good idea until he developes a crush on your moody, unstable, and very un-single cousin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of utter trash was inspired by those pictures of BB-8 and Adam Driver. Forgive me George Lucas.

It was a few minutes after eleven when Rey finally decided that enough progress had been made on their little science project that they could call it a night and Finn and Poe could finally go home. 

For the past number of week the three of them had toiled away in her garage, emerging only when called by their parents or giving up themselves. Every day they would leave covered in grease and motor oil, a taste of iron lingering in their mouths, and a growing frustration building in their stomachs. Rey was the only one who would go to sleep immediately after they called it a night. She recognized that she needed sleep to function as a normal human being. Poe, on the other hand, would spend another four hours camped out under his blankets in his bed, doodling sketches and more design blueprints with dim light from his phone. Sometimes he would run calculations, whatever he could do to try and increase their progress. Finn would spend an hour thinking, trying to come up with an outside the box strategy to improve their project. More times than not he would crash at his desk and wake up when the chair tipped back and he hit the floor. If their homework load hadn't been lightened so they could prepare properly for the upcoming science fair, each would have their grades lowered significantly. 

The idea for their project had come from Poe, and his love of all things sci-fi. Just a week before the science fair had been announced, Poe had been buying his advanced ticket and donning his favorite _Galaxy Battles_ shirt in anticipation of the latest installment in the thrilling saga. This particular film, the 7th in the series, quickly became his favorite and a small, multicolored robot stole his heart. 

Immediately following his viewing of the film, Dameron returned home and started working on rough blueprints so as to build his own version of the fictional character. Convincing his friends to get on board was easy. Poe knew very well that he had them eating out of the palms of his hands (no one could resist his handsome face) and watched with mild amusement as Finn and Rey melted. The three of them were so in-sync when it came to projects, came to building and improving and innovating. After a few weeks of progress, they were finally making headway. A few more days, some more metal plating, a couple more hours of chip programming, and they would have their own robot, their own little android, and if they worked just hard enough, they could very well make a huge break through in the field of robotics. They could be founding fathers (and a mother) on the forefront of robotic consciousness and artificial intelligence. They built him in Rey's garage, given the space was the largest available, and her father had a highly respected job in the tech company that her grandfather had started so the place was already cluttered with parts, and anything that they did not already have could be easily accessed. 

Rey didn't know much about her grandfather. He was a genius, from what everyone kept saying, started a technology and electronics company back in 1967 and built it into a dynasty. His children, Rey's father and her aunt Leia, both took after him intelligence wise and quickly rose through the ranks upon graduating high school, although Leia's career hit a minor snag when she got pregnant with Rey's cousin shortly after her twenty first birthday. It didn't stop her from quickly returning to work once her son was born, but by that time her brother Luke had already risen to the rank of Head of Development. However, Luke enjoyed this position and opted to stay there. Leia eventually became the CEO after her father passed away, though she and Luke remained equal partners. Rey was only three when her grandfather passed away, so her memories of him were quite foggy. As for her grandmother, she died in a car accident just a few weeks after her children were born. Supposedly her death was a turning point in her grandfather's life. He threw himself into his work, barely saw anyone face to face anymore with the exception of Luke and Leia. Rey was certain that he would have been proud of her and her friends' efforts to improve their favorite scientific field. It had been his favorite too.

That night Finn and Poe stayed behind to clean up a mess that had been made when they were fooling around with some old wrapping paper tubes and knocked over a couple boxes of screws and spare parts. They left together on their bikes, as was the instructions of their parents whenever they stayed out so late and it got too dark. Finn lived in an apartment complex just a couple doors down from Poe's house so it was rare for them to be found without each other. Rey swept the floor shortly after they left, just to ensure that any small parts that may have been missed were out of the way, before finally locking up and heading into the house. The garage was connected to the kitchen, just off the side, and Rey's bedroom was located just above the garage, so it was necessary to cross through the room in order to get to her own. 

"-No, that's really great. I know that Han would be more than willing to...Really? Are you sure that he can't.....Only two? Well I guess that makes sense but are you sure that he can't be left alone....oh dear god that would have been embarrassing. How did he...I see. Yes, no, I understand. He's more than welcome here." Her father was on the old wall phone, twisting the cord between his fingers as he gossiped with whoever could be calling at this time of night. Rey felt safe to assume it was Aunt Leia, given that he had referenced her Uncle Han a moment after she came in, but you could never tell with the people her family liked to hang around with. She lingered in the doorway hoping to eavesdrop and gather answers to questions that slowly began bubbling up in her mind, and wiped some grease off her hands and onto her jeans while she waited. "Okay...Okay...Goodnight."

"Who was that?" She asked when Luke finally hung up the phone and noticed his daughter lingering a few feet away. He shrugged, and confirmed her suspicions.

"Just your Aunt. She wanted to see if I could do her a favor."

"Oh? What kind?"

"You remember your cousin Ben?"

Cousin Ben....How could you not remember cousin Ben? He was older by Rey but only by five years, and if his journey through puberty and adolescence was what to be expected, than Rey feared for her future. He had been normal up until he turned 14, and until that point they had gotten along quite well. He enjoyed the Galaxy Battles franchise, though some would say his obsession with _Dark Mutter_ to be somewhat unnerving, but he had not been above reenacting out their favorite scenes from the movies with her and her friends. At least until his voice broke and he suddenly sounded like an aging R &B singer, his teeth got all crooked and he had to get braces put in, and worse of all the **_acne_** began. Three long years later and though the braces were off for good, his voice evened out and his acne cleared up, Ben was as moody and unpredictable as ever. Perhaps worse of all was that now he was hanging around with the most absurd group of people.

There was this girl, only known to Rey as _Phasma_ , who dressed in grey sweats and a leather jacket, and drove around town on this cherry red Harley she had put back together with her parents the previous summer. Rey had seen her around sometimes, usually outside the grocery store smoking something. Sometimes Ben was with her, sometimes he was with _him_. Like the other in their group, he only went by his surname and Rey had no idea what his first name even was. Hux, a simple name for a simple douche. He was eighteen, a ginger and his father was one of the richest, most bigoted men in town. His mother left the family back when he was ten, and Hux learned early on how to abuse the situation. Fancy sports cars, credit cards with no limits, spring break trips with his friends to Europe, whatever Hux wanted he got. Unfortunately, something else he wanted and got was Ben. They had been dating since tenth grade, and it was one of the most disgusting things Rey had ever seen. Any time she saw them together they were either arguing about something completely trivial and ridiculous, or leaning against something swapping spit and making horrible sounds. 

"...I remember Ben." They lived in the same town, it was hard not to remember Ben. In all honesty, more often than not she wanted to forget all about him. 

"Well, Aunt Leia and Uncle Han were invited to attend Uncle Chewie's son's wedding in Honolulu this week coming and they don't want to leave him home alone-"

"Why not?" Rey asked, "I'm only twelve and you leave me home alone when you're on business trips all the time! He is seventeen right?"

Luke shifted awkwardly. "Yes..." He said slowly, trying to pick his words cautiously. "...But they don't really trust him to be home by himself anymore. They left him home last Friday night to attend a cocktail party Uncle Lando was throwing and when they came back, he and his boyfriend were getting...intimate on the couch."

Rey felt the color rise to her face, and she ducked her head quickly to avoid further eye contact with her father. "O-Oh...I understand..." That sounded like Ben and Hux alright. "So how long will he be staying with us...exactly?"

"Just a week." Her father assured her, and managed a smile. "Come on, you used to have so much fun with cousin Ben. You like those geek space movies, he likes those geek space movies, you like robotics, he likes robotics....Hell you could even show him that robot you're working on...what was his name again?"

"BB-8. BB-8 and they classify him as an android, a droid, in the movies." Something told her that showing BB-8 to Ben wasn't a good idea. He would probably smash him apart in another temper tantrum over something completely stupid. Like that he ripped a door off its hinges just because he got into an argument with some nine year old online about whether Digimon or Pokemon was better. It was nearly impossible to explain that Ben was a waking basket case to her father (or any adult for that matter) so Rey just smiled back and nodded before making a dash for the stairs.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? The last time Rey had actually spoken with her cousin was at Leia's birthday a few months ago. He had been quiet then, spent most of the night texting (presumably Hux and/or Phasma) and since her father was clearly not going to let either of them near his nephew, he was free from their influence. If she was lucky Ben would spend the week held up in the guest room and she, Finn and Poe would be able to finish BB-8 in peace. 

* * *

Rey's luck was shit. That was for certain as she and Finn sat around listening to Be- _Kylo Ren_ as he preferred to be called now-bitched and whined to his boyfriend on the phone and Poe tried to put the finishing touches on BB-8. It had been like this, nonstop, for the past three days. If Kylo wasn't eating all of the chips, bitching about his life or updating his YouTube channel, he was hiding in the garage, talking to his friends where Luke wouldn't find him. The three middle scholars were getting new knowledge on the mind of high schoolers, and on the relationship of Kylo Ren and Hux, than they ever could have wanted. Monday, for example, they learned that Hux wasn't above snapchatting pictures of his dick or texting Kylo something dirty. Today...today they learned that the couple fought at least once a week. 

"-I don't care what you think about it, it's my body and I'm getting a tattoo as soon as I turn 18-"

Finn sighed and rubbed his temples. They had been going at it for at least half an hour and he was getting a headache. This could _not_ have been what relationships were like when you got to high school. This was...this was just absurd. For people who were supposed to be in love, they sure got at each other's throats. 

"-If you want to go to that ridiculous excuse to waste forty bucks, you can just go with someone else! I am not setting foot in that school dance-"

Aaaaand there was an entirely new problem for them to debate. Poe groaned, and banged his head off the side of BB-8. The science fair was coming up in a matter of days, BB-8 needed a new computer chip and had to be started up on a trial run just to make sure he functioned properly, and no one could work under these conditions. 

"- _What_?! You cannot be serious! You stupid son of a bitch! I swear to god if you...That's it! I'm done! Go fuck yourself!" And that completely calm note, Kylo hung up on Hux and tossed his phone across the room. "Stupid motherfucking idiot! I'm going to shove a steal rod through his brain and-"

Rey sighed and wondered when her dad would be getting home again and this nonsense would stop. She handed Poe the final chip to insert, and tried to move the more breakable electronics away from Kylo's path of reckless destruction. 

"What, uh, what happened there?" Finn asked, feeling brave and hoping that by talking to the moody teenager he would calm down. 

Kylo scowled at him with an undying fire in his eyes, "What happened is I was dating a douchebag! Always telling me what to do, trying to boss me around...listen kid, whenever you get to high school don't listen to any hot boy who says you're special. Odds are they're lying through their self-centered teeth!" 

Well...that was certainly painting a fun picture on what their future could be like. Finn paled, and sat back against the workbench, "Okay...I'll consider that...."

"Well Be-Ren, We have something that might make your night," Poe piped up. "You seen the new _Galaxy Battles_ movie? Well, feast your eyes upon our BB-8, a droid with artificial intelligence and human emotions!" 

He inserted the final chip into the hard drive and closed it up. With a proud grin, Poe pressed the start up button Rey placed under a small panel. A soft red light began to glow, and the little machine let out a soft whirring sound, then lifted it's head to scan the room and those surrounding it. 

Poe let out an excited gasp, and took a couple cautionary steps back. "It...it works..."

Rey and Finn both laughed triumphantly, and high waves over their accomplishment. Being geeks, obsessed with a sci-fi film series had its advantages. One being there were literally no limits to what could be accomplished with some hard work, creativity and inspiration from the beloved work. 

Even Kylo, still spewing with swerving hot rage, had to take a moment and admire the little droid. He took a few slow steps towards the machine, and even managed to crack a small smile as he looked down upon it. The droid had so much potential, was an embodiment of all the great things that existed within the series. BB-8 looked up at Kylo, mere moments after his birth, in amazement at this creature standing before him. He was young, new to the world, and he already knew that this man was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his fifteen seconds of life. He let out a soft beep, and whirred forward to his side. BB-8 had no idea why he was here, or how he got here, but he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his existence in the company of this fine ass gentlemen. 

Finn laughed, "Hey Kylo look! He likes you!"

If that wasn't the understatement of the century...


	2. Chapter 2

" _Beeeeeeeeeeep_!"

Kylo's eyes burst open and he bolted upwards in bed. He had been half hanging off the side, an unmistakable trail of drool dribbling from his mouth. He wiped it away on his arm, and took in the scene before him. That little droid his cousin and her friends had shown him yesterday was in his room, and making a flurry of happy little beeps and boops now that the human had arisen. Kylo sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Well good morning to you to...Um...how did you manage to get upstairs?" 

BB-8 made a whirring noise in response and started rolling all around the guest room. Unable to resist, Kylo watched the machine for a few minutes with some level of contentedness, before finally deciding that he needed to deal with the fallout from his latest fight with Hux. He reached over to the bedside table, grabbed his cellphone, and started flipping through the 27 messages he had received from both Hux and Phasma since he turned the device off and tried to get a decent enough amount of sleep. As he had suspected, Hux had tried messaging him to make up, get annoyed when Kylo did not respond, dragged Phasma into this to try and get him talking again, and eventually the two of them gave up trying to make any contact with their friend. He texted them back, to explain that he had drifted off and that staying up until two in the morning to argue with them over his relationship was something he had no desire to do, and stood up to try and get ready for school. He had his clothes stashed away in the dufflebag he had brought over, each article of clothing as black as his supposed soul, and start rooting through the bag in search of a clean T-shirt and a pair of pants. BB-8 rolled over to him, excitedly beeping away. 

"Uh..." Kylo had almost forgotten about him being here. "...You don't have a camera in you, do you?" He wasn't so paranoid that he wouldn't change in front of some little droid Rey had made, but he wouldn't put it past her to stick a small camera in the device so she could send him around, gathering black mail material on all of her rivals and enemies. It was what he would have done if the situation had been flipped. BB-8 shook his little head (Kylo wasn't sure if you could call it a head. It was where his head would be if he was a human so he assumed...) no just as Kylo's phone started to go off. The imperial march, his ringtone for Hux. BB-8 rolled over to the bedside table, curious as to what was making such a strange sound, and why it was in the human's room. 

"My boyfriend...ish." Kylo explained, and pulled on an old and faded _Darth Mutter_ shirt he had bought when his parents took him to _Landrunner Corral_ back when he was 15. He kicked off his flannel pajama pants, kicked them aside, and grabbed a pair of black jeans from the dufflebag. "He's a dick but I'm stuck with him."

The noise that came out of the little droid was nothing like the cutesy, happy sounds he had been making before. It was low, and if Kylo wasn't mistaken it almost sounded...angry. He knew that Poe Dameron and Finn were helping Rey with the project, and that the two of them were just as smart in the robotics department as his cousin, but he doubted that they could have been able to make a robot with all of the actual human emotions. An artificially intelligent device that had one human emotion was something he would believe, and did believe they had created when it came to BB-8 but it was impossible for them to have actually met their goal this young. He had to have been hearing things. Maybe he needed some more sleep...

Once he had his pants on Kylo snatched his phone back up and begrudgingly answered it. "What do you want Hux?"

"I wanted to know what you're doing, how you're feeling after last night." 

"Still pretty fucking pissed." 

"Still?" Hux asked, "Jesus Kylo...you know how I can get. What more do you expect?" 

Stupid son of a bitch. That was his idea of an apology? Kylo groaned and rubbed his temples, "What did I ever see in you?"

"A really fucking huge cock."

"Doesn't count if 3/4 of it is your personalty." 

"Haha." There was a pause on his end of the phone, and the sound of someone in the background. "Look you know that I can get out of hand, you said some things and I said some things...what do you say we just skip first period and go for a drive?" 

Go for a drive, what he really meant was skip class, drive somewhere isolated and have sex in the backseat. If he thought that Kylo would be running back because he was a horny SOB, he was dead wrong. He'd finally had enough with Hux's bullshit. 

"Here's a better idea, how about I go to class and get all the credits I need to graduate and get out of this damn town, and you _go for a drive_ by yourself." 

"Aww, come on Darlin'-"

"Don't call me that! That's almost worse than being called Ben!" Kylo hated pet names, along with his real name, with a fiery passion. Ben was so basic, a name unworthy of him and his complexity, and pet names...they implied that he belonged to someone and Kylo Ren was an independent, gay teenager who didn't need a man. "You know some of us don't want our parents to pay for us to pass our classes."

There was another pause on Hux's end, as if he was taking it all in. Until this point he had everything he ever wanted handed down to him. For all that he knew, this very well may have been the first time anyone said _no_ to him. "...Whatever. I'm going to the dance with the daughter of a friend of my father's. If I wanted to get anything worth while out of the night, I suppose it would probably be best to be single in case she asks." 

Asshole. He wouldn't get past first base with any of those socialites his father prided around the house, and Hux knew it. What he was doing now was changing his strategy. He wanted to try and make Kylo jealous, "Wow." He said with an eye roll. "Now I'm known to be a jealous type of man, but it only works if you give me something _realistic_ to be jealous about. Feel free to try again later." He hung up, having had enough with this shit, and hoping to actually arrive at school on time this once. One thing was for sure though, he had not heard the end of this just yet. School was going to be...interesting, that's for damn sure. 

A soft, small beep alerted Kylo to the droid's presence. He rolled over to his side, and looked up at the human, his light glowing a bright, warm shade of red. Despite his shitty relationship and all the other fucked up things going on in his life, Kylo found it hard not to smile. For a hunk of metal and computer chips, he certainly was adorable and sweet. He knelt down, and patted the little fella's head. "Thanks little buddy. You should probably go back downstairs to the garage though, before Rey notices you left. Um...do you have a plan for getting back downstairs or are you just going to roll...?"

* * *

"Well?"

"Well what?" 

"Where is he?"

The garage was exactly how they left it the night before. Luke Skywalker's old car was covered under a dusty grey tarp, the work bench was still cluttered with blueprints for BB-8, boxes of spare parts lined the walls, and a couple of old posters for movies from the 1970s and 1980s hung on the walls. The lighting was as dim as ever, and flickering overhead, but even in the dimness of the early morning hours, the absence of one machine was unmistakable. 

Rey shivered, and wished she had bothered to put on her housecoat before coming downstairs to investigate the strange, muffled but horrified screams coming from the garage. "I'm sure I locked the garage door. There's no way he could have gotten out, or someone could have broken in and taken him..."

Poe was the one who made the unpleasant discovery. He had stopped by, as he was known to do now that Rey was housing his so-called "Baby", and came close to fainting upon seeing that BB-8 was gone. He still wasn't feeling so hot, and if it weren't for Finn holding him up, he would have been laying on the cold cement ground right now. Finn looked pale, though he was focusing more on keeping Poe on his feet then on locating BB-8. Rey was the only one with the means of locating their creation at the moment. 

"Are there any other ways out of here?" Finn asked, "Like maybe you left the back door open and he went into the kitchen or something?"

"Well it's not like he can go upstairs...right?...D-Did we program him with the knowledge of being able to get up stairs without little arms and legs?" 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling uncharacteristically nice Kylo offered his cousin and her friends a ride to school. It may have had something to do with the fact they were taking BB-8 in to show off to the head of the school's science department. Rey suspected it had something to do with the droid seeing as he put the droid in the passenger's seat and forced the three middle schoolers into the back. BB-8 was certainly enjoying himself, beeping along to some heavy metal song from Finland that Kylo had put on the radio. Poe was humming along to it as well as he dug around inside his backpack for all of the notes, blueprints, drawings that they had done in the process of creating BB-8, and sliding them into a large black binder he had put aside for the project. He didn't mind being crammed into the back with his friends, so long as he knew that his sweet little droid was safe. He had nearly had a heart attack when the little guy disappeared earlier that morning, they were just lucky that he hadn't gone too far. He had gone to wake up Kylo...which was a strange event in itself but given that Finn had used some former clock parts when they were assembling the droid, the three felt safe to assume that it was former programming that still lingered in the back of his little robot brain. Rey and Finn were currently trying to block out Kylo's "non-conformist" music by blasting some Bruno Mars on Rey's ipod. They were failing horribly. 

"So what are you going to do with the little guy after the science fair?" Kylo asked, "You're not going to scrap him are you?"

Poe gasped, and spilled a couple of his papers over the floor of the car. Both Finn and Rey instinctively lifted their legs to avoid stepping on them and getting the information muddy. Their project was more Poe's than theirs, and he was becoming increasingly stressed as the due date rolled closer and closer. They had to do everything that they could to avoid him going into a stress induced cardiac arrest. Poe scrambled to gather them back up, and stuffed them into the binder before slamming it shut and sliding it back into his backpack. "Scrap him!? We didn't spend this much time working on him to just...to just toss him!" The truth was Poe didn't know what they were going to be doing with BB-8, if they won, hopefully they could sell the blueprints for his design and all of the key information to creating artificial intelligence and human emotions in devices to some business tycoons, or see if Leia and Luke would be willing to fund them for further research and development. That would be a dream come true.

"You know Grandpa used to make droids?"

"Anakin did?" Poe asked, "Were they artificially intelligent like BB-8 or...were they more less antiques? You know, they followed their programming and didn't have their own consciousness?" 

When he was younger and used to visit his grandfather, Kylo had seen the creations he had made, and at the time they were the most incredible things in the world to him. Looking back now, it was hard to tell if they were as lifelike as Kylo had remembered or just really well programmed. "Don't remember." He wouldn't put it past his grandfather to have made something as smart as BB-8. Anakin Skywalker was a genius, capable of anything it seemed. 

Jakku Middle School was located in the center of town so it was close to stores and restaurants that the students could visit at lunch. Anything to avoid the strange slop that they served in the cafeteria. Weird bread, strange green mush and water was the usual meal. It was a decent sized campus, nothing special, and kept up to code but the majority of the school's funding was spent on the science department. The athletics received the next largest sum, and many considered the school to be exemplary. Almost every student there was involved with at least one sports team, and 97% of the student body got awards for their performances on the Presidential Fitness Tests. Takodana High School, on the other hand, was a major step down. 

Takodana High was subject to frequent cases of vandalism, and the occasional arson to get someone out of a test they hadn't studied for. It was located only a couple of doors down from Jakku, but it couldn't be more different. Half of the student body only showed up when they felt like, the teachers were cold and rather cynical, and the cafeteria food was unidentifiable liquid garbage that smelled like cabbage and looked like dirty bath water. It had become common for the richer students to purchase good grades in order to advance, and the only reason the school had not been shut down yet was due to the fact it was the only high school in this tiny town. At one point this was different, at one point Principal Kanata had the school running smoothly and the students were well groomed and well behaved. She left a couple of years ago, always being a wanderer, and in her absence Principal Snoke took over and his reign of terror began. That wasn't to say that folks couldn't get into his good graces. Kylo did, Hux did, even Phasma had no difficulty gaining his favor. They were intelligent and when they bothered to show up to school, they made good points and did the work. 

Kylo dropped the middle schoolers off first, wanting to limit the amount of time he hard to spend waiting for classes to start in case Hux actually took his advice and decided to try and pass his classes without purchasing good test marks. He let them out, and helped the droid get out of the car (for someone who was relatively bigger than a soccer, BB-8 weighed a ton) before leaving to go and face whatever was waiting for at school. BB-8 whirred loudly when he noticed the eldest of the group leaving, but there was nothing he could due to prevent it. Poe chuckled, and patted the droid's head. "Man," He said. "You really like Kylo huh? Don't worry, you'll see him back at Rey's place later?"

"Assuming Hux doesn't beg for him to take him back." Rey stated, knowing that it had happened once before. 

"Or he goes running back." Finn added, having had enough prior knowledge of his best friend's family to recognize that Kylo was more likely to take his boyfriend back than Hux beg him for anything. "However it plays out." 

Finn could have sworn that BB-8 growled at that statement, but that seemed unusual. There was no reason for him to get upset to the point where he would need to express his frustration out loud. 

Huh...BB-8 really did seem to like Kylo Ren an _awful lot_...If Finn didn't know better he would think that BB-8 actually had a crush on the human teenager...But that was ridiculous, not to mention impossible...

...Right?

* * *

As he had feared, Hux was waiting for Kylo when he arrived at school. 

He was leaning against his corvette, playing something on his phone while he waited for his intended target to arrive. Phasma had her bike parked in the space beside him, but was no where to be seen. She had enough sense to tell there was a storm coming and that she needed to get out of their path of destruction. Arguably, she was the most intelligent out of their friend group. Kylo sighed, parked in the empty space farthest from Hux, grabbed his backpack and tried to speed walk past him without being noticed. No such luck. The moment Kylo was near him, Hux looked up, and grinned, "Hey Darlin'-"

"Do **NOT** call me that." God, he hated pet names. 

Hux chuckled and tried to put his arm around Kylo's shoulders. "As feisty as ever. Did you do something different with your hair? It looks nice, smells nice." 

Kylo sighed, and pushed Hux's arm away. So this was what he was gong to face all day? Just fucking great. He really needed to start branching out, start trying to expand his circle of friends. He had only two friends, both had seen him naked, and one had sex with him multiple times. He really needed some friends who hadn't seen his junk, or sucked his cock. 

"I didn't do anything different and you know it. What happened to staying single so you could try and have sex with your dad's friend's daughter?" 

"Like that was really going to happen!" 

...Fucking nice. "Hold on, I'm swooning. You have such a way with words, Hux, you ever consider a career as a poet?"

"Why are you acting like this?" Hux asked with a frown, "You're acting so....so different. Like you're an entirely new person. What did you meet someone? Someone new? Someone hotter than me?" 

"Yeah, between this morning and the ten minute drive to school I meet and banged Taylor Lautner. We're engaged now and planning adopting beautiful children and moving into his deluxe Bel-Air mansion." 

"...Sarcasm isn't attractive Kylo." 

The younger of the two laughed, "You say that but yet here you are desperately trying to get back into my pants. It's pretty pathetic really, I feel so bad for you."

There had been a time in his life where Kylo had actually believed that Hux was a manipulative, capable man who could do whatever he so pleased to get what he wanted. That was before they slept together and all of his strange kinks and personal tics came to light. This time, Kylo Ren was not going to give in and come crawling back, he was going to hold his ground and focus on better things than getting thoroughly fucked six ways from Sunday, like...like reconnecting with his parents, his uncle, his cousin and finally finishing all of the stuff he pushed a side when he and Hux started going out. His mother always said Hux was a bad influence, it was only just now that Kylo was starting to believe her. 

Hux had never been more confused about anything before in his life. Under normal circumstances, Kylo could never resist his charm...there just had to be someone else in his life, someone more exciting and far better looking...but that wasn't even what was really bugging him. Due to his family's wealth, his average appearance and his well endowed penis, Hux knew that he had an advantage when it came to picking up men and women (though he would agree with Kylo that his flirting style was incredibly sub-par, so that was a major challenge when it came to trying to find someone.) but he didn't want to search for someone new. For whatever reason, and so help him god, he wanted Kylo Ren. And somehow, he was going to find a way to fix this and get him back, while keeping his pride as in tact as it possibly could be in this situation. 

...All he fucking said was that he wanted to go to a crappy high school dance and that Kylo should at least wait a year before rushing to get a tattoo on his leg. 

...Melodramatic, sexy, crybaby. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Observation Journal. Entry #1:_

_I have noticed that our droid may have an emotional attachment to a human being. The programming which makes him artificially intelligent is what I suspect caused this. However, I am curious to see as to why he has selected this particular person. In the days leading up to the science fair, I have committed myself to trying to understand the reasons behind this and documenting them to help with the future development of robotics. Hopefully, there will be some benefit to this but at the very least, this could be one of the most interesting discoveries in the field at the present time. - FINN_

After some modest difficulty Poe, Finn and Rey were able to get BB-8 onto the bus and into one of the seats near the front. Unloading him was going to be another issue but they were going to cross that bridge when they got to it. The four of them crowded the front of the bus, eagerly discussing the prospects of their little droid while Finn occasionally would scribble something down in a small journal he had pulled out of his locker earlier that day. One of the keys to good science was good observations, and writing down all of your results whether it was good or not. It was the only way they could properly learn from their mistakes. 

Kylo's car was already in the driveway when they finally got back to Rey's house. BB-8 beeped happily when he saw it there, and sped off towards the garage door. Finn "Hmmed" eagerly and jotted this down in his book. Poe, mistaking BB-8 for being excited to be home, laughed eagerly and chased after it. He was going to get his little heart crushed if Finn was able to prove that BB-8 had a romantic interest in Kylo Ren. BB-8 was already being called his masterwork and it didn't even place his main creator at the top of his list of _most valuable humans_. Poe was easily second but he needed to be BB-8's favorite. Poe was BB's creator, he viewed himself as his father. Rey stood behind to observe what Finn was doing. Her friends were weird. One was fawning over a droid that they all had worked on but for some reason, saw Poe as his father, and the other had taken to documenting everything they did now. 

"Are you going to go into the garage or just stand out here in the cold?" She asked. "What are you writing anyway...most of the documentations on BB-8 are already done."

Finn smiled and tucked his journal and pen into his jacket. "Oh just a little personal project. It's nothing. Let's go inside." 

Luke was still at work and wouldn't be home for another couple of hours. Now was the perfect time for them to get down to work, playing around with the spare parts laying about in old boxes and seeing if they could hack into the neighbor's netflix account, or local drones again. Last time they had been able to take their principal's droid for a nice, long fly around the neighborhood taking pictures of their rivals doing incredibly stupid stuff. Poe started rooting around in a couple of boxes, pulling out a couple of old and well rusted tools, and wondering what they could do with them. He pulled out screwdriver with a green handle and held it up for Rey to see. 

"What do you think? Maybe we could take the screws out of everything in here and put them back in?"

Rey took hold of the screwdriver, and examined it carefully in her hands. This was an old tool, maybe even belonged to her grandfather at some point. "I suppose we-"

A harsh, unbelievablely loud sound came from inside the house and cut through the quiet air like a sword. Rey screamed, dropped the screwdriver, and it rolled away back into the abysses where it had come from. Poe and Finn grabbed the counter for support, in fear of a Godzilla attack.

"BB-8!" Poe shouted, and the droid bounced over to his side off the vibrations the noise caused. He didn't seem as concerned as hi human companions but rant was because he did not understand the concept of death.

Once the vibrations stopped, the four of them went charging into the house to see the source of such chaos. It wasn't what they expected.

Kylo had rolled in an old amplifier he had found in one of the back rooms, plugged his guitar in, and was playing whatever chords he felt like to warm up. The sound pulsing from the torturw device literally rocked the house but he seemed not to have noticed. It may have been because of the two seated to his left. Hux was sitting closest to Kylo, arms casually stretched back on the back of the couch, and Phasma was on the end. She had sheet music in her lap, and was furiously scribbling notes.  

"What the hell is this?!" Rey demanded. "You're not supposed to have friends over Kylo!"

Her cousin shrugged, "We're not doing anything. Just working on something new for the channel." To demonstrate his point, he played another chord and made the younger three cover their ears and groan. 

The thing Kylo was beginning to realize about himself was he was a liar. Both to himself and everyone around him. He'd say no but mean yes, and promise change but never deliver. It was just who he was. 

BB-8 let out a happy beep upon seeing the dark haired boy again, and rolled over to his side. Kylo smiled down at him, and patted his little orange and white head. 

"Hello BB-8."

"Cute droid." Hux stated simply, and leaned over to get a better look at the device. "You make him?" 

"We did, yes." Poe said with great pride, and threw his arms around both his friends. "He has artificial intelligence. Now if you don't mind me asking, who the hell are you?"

"Phasma." The one at the end said, not bothering to look up. "I wrote lyrics for Kylo."

"And I'm Hux."

 "Hux?!" Poe repeated. "Oh! You're Kylo's boyfriend!"

BB-8's head whipped around and he stared up at this human life form sitting beside Kylo. This scrawny ginger was the one Kylo had been upset about this morning, and now he was in their house?! How dare he?! Just by looking at him, BB-8 could tell he was an unsuitable mate for someone of Kylo Ren's stature. He let out a low, almost possessive beep. 

The ginger would pay for daring to show his face around Kylo Ren again....

_Observation Journal. Entry 2:_

_I think BB-8 is the jealous type...._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit small but I'm posting it now just to let everyone know that this and Unexpected are not dead. Updates are on the way along with some much needed character cameos and maybe even the Kylo-Ren-Support-Squad.

Having had enough with her cousin's poor excuses at trying to create music, Rey grabbed his elbow and dragged him off into the kitchen. Phasma and Poe followed, both wanting to defend their respective friends, leaving Finn, BB-8 and Hux alone in the living room. Sensing a conflict from the low, almost hissing whirs BB-8 made, Finn fell silent and watched with growing anticipation.

_This was going to be good!_

Hux leaned forward, elbows on his knees, looking the droid over. "Well you are certainly cute hmm? And Kylo sure does seem to like you-"

At the mention of the dark haired boy, BB-8 emitted what could only have been interpreted as a robotic battle cry, rolled over both Hux's feet and began shocking him repeatedly.

Finn laughed, quite loudly, and wrote this discovery down.

_BB-8 is aggressive when he feels Kylo Ren is threatened or being mistreated. For those reasons he bares a strong disliking towards Hux. Clever droid._

Hux screamed out in pain, and forced the little decide away from him. "What's your problem?!" He screamed at it, and in a fit of blind rage, gave the droid a good kick. There was a loud crack, and his face twisted up in pain. Next thing Finn knew, Hux was down on the floor clutching his foot and screaming cuss words. Finn jotted that down too.

_BB-8's solid exterior makes him a hard force to be reckoned with. Especially when you're a soft and squishy human Fuck-boy._

"Hux!"

Both the two humans and the droid looked to the doorway. Kylo stood there, arms planted firmly on his hips and both looking and sounding more like his mother than he would have been comfortable with. Hux smiled a bit, and tried to straighten up. "Darlin'! Darlin' the little bastard he-"

"You kicked him!" Kylo snapped, and practically flew to the droid's side, completely ignoring his crumpled up ex. on the floor. He put his arms around the android, and gave it a little hug. Then, in a soft tone that Finn didn't know Kylo was capable of, asked. "You alright BB?"

The droid emitted a soft but somewhat joyful sound, enjoying the affection.

Finn wrote this down too.

_Kylo seems to enjoy the droid's companionship but he's more of a dog than a friend to him. I doubt he realizes how deeply BB-8 feels._

Poe, Rey and Phasma all stood in the doorway now, looking around the room anxiously but not saying anything. Not because they couldn't, they simply had no idea on how they were to address this. Ren was hugging a droid, Finn had become obsessed with writing things down and Hux had most likely broken his toe. It was Phasma who eventually broke the silence.

"Want to order pizza before Luke gets home?"


End file.
